


Bunches of Inuyasha Drabbles

by ritsuko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Sex, Angst, Bargaining, Blood, Breakfast, Candy, Candy Hearts, Character Death, Coyote Date, Demons, Despair, Disguise, Doggy Style, Drug-Induced Sex, Embarrassment, Enemy Lovers, Erections, Face Slapping, Fights, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gift Giving, Giving Up, Groping, Hand Jobs, Ice Cream, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, Knotting, Last Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miso Soup, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Presents, Protection Magic, Public Masturbation, Ramen, Singing, Sirens, Skinny Dipping, Sleeping Together, Snow, Spells & Enchantments, Surprise Pairing, Teasing, Transformation, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day, Voyeurism, Wake-Up Sex, Winter Solstice, Wolf Pack, Worry, giving in, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long, long time ago, on livejournal, I used to mod a group called InuyashaYaoi100, dedicated solely to writing MM drabbles about the Inuyasha boys. </p><p>These are over ten years old. They are in no means 'good'.</p><p>Mostly just doing this for shits and giggles and the off chance that someone might enjoy them.</p><p>They range from G to M. I will try to tag in the titles. They are, for the most part, unrelated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Better than Chocolate (G)

**Author's Note:**

> Miroku/Inuyasha

"And this is for you, Miroku." Kagome passed a chocolate heart to the monk, who was grinning from ear to ear. 

"So this Valentine's Day you speak of, it's a celebration of love?" The monk grinned at all the wicked thoughts that popped into his head. 

"Yeah. You're supposed to give candy to people you like." She giggled nervously, fully aware of the monk's slowly creeping hand towards her leg. "A. . . and your friends of course!" 

The hand retreated. 

"Where the hell's mine?" 

Kagome blinked, staring at Inuyasha. "Well, I gave you the Sweethearts because I couldn't give you a chocolate heart. I mean, chocolate's bad for dogs." 

Inuyasha growled, hurt that Kagome would consider him a mere dog. "Feh! I don't need your stupid love day anyway!" With that, he bounded off. 

Kagome was about to run after him, when Miroku stopped her. "Let me." He said, and went off in search of the hanyou. 

He knew exactly where to find him. After all, the the ground was littered with the candy hearts with little messages on them that Kagome had given him. Miroku glanced up the oak tree that the hanyou was pouting at the top of. 

"That wasn't very nice, you know." He intoned, leaning down to pick up a pastel pink candy. In tiny red lettering it proclaimed, 'I love you.' Miroku smiled softly. Were these magical, prophetic items from Kagome's time? 

"Go away, monk!" Inuyasha snarled, refusing to look down. Miroku picked up another heart. 'Kiss me', it ordered. The monk grinned. 

"Come down here, Inuyasha. I have a present for this valentine thing." 

"I don't want your dumb present!!!" 

Miroku smiled. "I bet you do. Besides, it's better than chocolate." 

Blades of grass crunched under his feet as Inuyasha jumped twenty feet to the forest floor. "I told you, I don't want--" 

Miroku's mouth closed over his own. 

And though he had never tasted chocolate before, Inuyasha had to admit. . . 

. . . it was better.


	2. Warmth (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koga/Miroku

Miroku awoke with a start. Usually when he woke, he was cold and alone. 

Not this time.It took him several moments to relax enough to remember where he was, and just why he wasn't cold or alone. 

Koga's arm wrapped reflexively around the monk even as he slept, and the monk relaxed into it. All of this would take getting used to. . . the wolves, being part of a pack, being mated to a demon. . . 

He shook his head, staring at his cursed hand. Koga wasn't even a female demon. But he felt something for him just the same. What would his father say? The other monks? Hell, what would Inuyasha and the others say if they found out? 

He felt a warm licking on his ear, and Koga's rough voice soothed him. "Sleep now, mate, we'll worry about the rest of the world in the morning." 

How had the demon known what he was thinking? 

The wolf prince's warmth was so enticing, the monk couldn't help but fall into a compliant sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to ship the shit out of these two.


	3. To Protect You (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru/Miroku

"It's a charm." 

"It is ugly." 

There was no denying that the monk's gift was: the contents of the little bag included a dried chicken foot, lavender, a snippet of the monk's own hair, and some undefinable substance. 

"It will help protect you while I'm gone." Miroku smiled at Sesshoumaru softly, and the demon snorted. 

"I do not need protection." 

"That's what you think," the monk grinned, "but I know how bad it is out there. Besides," he patted Sesshoumaru's ass, "I have to make sure this stays mine." 

"Out Houshi!" the demon snarled, but the monk was already leaving, waving, and calling that he would be back soon. Silently he started down at the ugly brown charm. Hand sewn. No doubt crafted earlier in the morning. With a sigh of annoyance, he strung the corded pouch around his neck, so low underneath his kimono that least no one else would see the awful thing. 

Stupid human. . . He thought, as his hand softly still clasped around it.


	4. For You (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koga/Inuyasha

"This is for you." 

The hanyou glared at the wolf who was holding a small daisy between his fingers, outstretched so far it seemed he didn't want it near him anymore. Koga himself was looking anywhere but at Inuyasha, cheeks red. 

"Why?" 

"Because." 

"Why are you giving me a flower?" 

"Why not?" 

"Grrrr. . . . what dumb trick is this, you wimpy wolf?" 

Koga now was in the hanyou's face. "Forget it, you stupid puppy! It was nothing!" With that, the wolf prince threw the tiny flower to the ground, and was gone with a flurry of dust. 

Inuyasha glared off in that direction before staring down at the daisy. It was sort of pretty, all white with purple tinting the edges. He growled softly, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. Then, making sure no one was looking, scooped up the flower and tucked it into his robe, before running off to find the others.


	5. Snowfall (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koga/Miroku

Snow was falling outside, drifting gently to the ground with a reverent silence. Miroku had been watching for hours as the world became bathed in white. He sadly contemplated the swirling soft flakes. When he finally would get sucked in by the curse, would he be tossed around by the wind like a feeble snowflake? 

"It sure is pretty, ne?" Intoned the soft voice behind him, clawed hands wrapping around him. 

Smiling, Miroku snuggled into the demon's arms, banishing saddened thoughts for a moment. He still had this time after all. 

"Yeah, it sure is." Softly, he kissed those claws. "Happy Solstice, Koga."


	6. How Bad? (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miroku/Inuyasha

"You want the ramen?" 

Inuyasha growled. It was a trick question. The monk knew he wanted the ramen. But with the tone of his voice, the hanyou couldn't tell what Miroku wanted in return. 

"Feh. Pig swill." The hanyou looked away with a snort, pretending not to care. "Nobody'd eat that crap." 

It was his favorite, beef. Miroku could practically see Inuyasha's mouth watering, a sight that made him smirk even more. 

"Oh," the monk adopted a crestfallen tone, "I guess Shippou might want it then. . . " 

"No!" Inuyasha snarled, and leapt for the ramen, lips connecting with the shocked monks own. Angrily he sputtered and inched away from him, ramen forgotten. "Ewwww! Perverted Houshi!!!" 

Mirokus outstretched his arm, handing Inuyasha the ramen. The hanyou blinked. 

"Eh?" 

"Here you go. It's all yours, Inuyasha." Miroku shrugged, turning to the fire he was tending. 

Inuyasha ripped open the ramen, when it dawned on his that it was still hard and crunchy. Water, he needed water. . . 

Miroku gazed mirthfully at him over the flames, and Inuyasha saw it then-- the boiling, SPIRIT WARDED kettle between them. 

"Now," Miroku intoned with a sensual drawl, "How bad do you want water?"


	7. The Price (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naraku/Miroku

"Name your price." The monk stated, defeated. There was not much he could do now to help his captured friends, as he had been stripped of his staff and wards. He was now virtually powerless against Naraku. There was no was he could formulate some sort of rescue without cutting some deal. 

Naraku's lip curled into a sneer, gazing down at the monk in amusement. "My price, Houshi? How vague. What if I asked for stray notes of music, dancing on the breeze? Or the all seeing eye of an infant?" He leered at the monk, taking his slight shivering form in with his hungry gaze. The monk's body did look like a treat to be devoured, what with his kimono clinging so tightly to his skin. 

Miroku shifted uncomfortably. "Ask for anything you want, demon. My life is yours already." He glared, motioning angrily to his hand. Naraku cackled at that. 

"Yes, I suppose it is. But what do I need your life for? I would rather have something more meaningful. . . what about your heart?" 

The monk stiffened, gazing up at the most powerful of demons. "If you want me dead, so be it." Ripping open his kimono, Naraku could have gasped at the sight of the monk's milky pale flesh decorated with a slight pink rosebud of a nipple. 

The monk didn't see Naraku come to the ground, or hear him walk over. But he knew instantly, when the demon's ice cold hand touched his chest, that he was there. He stared up into those dark eyes, uncomprehending. 

"No Houshi. Not your heart like that." Naraku smiled, fangs flashing. Sudden horror dawned on Miroku, as he realized the demon's meaning. Naraku grinned, knowing he won. 

"I want your utter devotion." 

Miroku's eyes clouded over, giving in to Naraku's spell.


	8. The Time Has Come (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha/Miroku

The monk was gone. 

Miroku had been gone for hours, off gathering supplies, as he called it. The hanyou didn't care about the dishonest way that he got the supplies, but as time went on, he grew more concerned. Concerned enough to go after him and leave the girls alone, though they never saw his concern. Just an irritated attitude backed up by an annoyed front. 

His trail was easy to follow. It lead to a little clearing in the middle of the woods, far from any town. He was prepared to see the monk sitting lazily, contemplating nature, or watching the clouds roll by, or perhaps even seducing a villiage local. But not for this. 

The monk was sitting cross legged, staring in disbelief at his warded hand, tears streaming down pale cheeks. Inuyasha couldn't begin to comprehend what was going on. Slowly, he stepped out of the trees, frowning. "Monk?" 

Blue eyes shot up to meet with his own, shock lancing through them. "In. . . Inuyasha?" Miroku gazed up at the dog demon sadly, before his voice took on a fearful note. "Don't come any closer! Just go away, okay?" 

Inuyasha growled softly. Something wasn't right. "Why, you dumb monk? The girls were worried about you, and you should come back now okay?" 

Miroku chuckled sadly. "There wont be any coming back for me, Inuyasha. Just go back. Forget what you saw here. Forget me. I. . . I failed." He curled up, crying into his knees. 

Yellow eyes narrowed, and the hanyou took a step closer. Did he mean. . . ? 

"Miroku?" 

"Go away." 

Inuyasha slowly walked over to Miroku, whose sobs were getting louder now. "Miroku. . ." 

"I don't want to die, Inuyasha." 

The hanyou blinked. "You're not going to die, baka." 

"You're a demon. . . surely you can feel it? The stress of the kazaana?" 

And if he tried, he could feel it. The wind in the clearing, the closer he got to the monk, was crisper, more biting. Painful. 

"I failed my family. . . I failed my faith. . . I didn't even have an heir. . ." Miroku quietly stated, staring at the ground. "I was dishonest, and deceitful. And I never told the truth. Especially not to you." 

Inuyasha stared down at the monk. What the hell was he talking about? 

Miroku slowly got to his feet. "There's a reason I never had an heir." 

The hanyou snorted. "Yeah, no girl wanted to be with a hentai like you." 

The monk smiled softly. "No. . . there were a couple of girls I could have gone for. I just felt no need to after I met you." 

Something twitched in Inuyasha's chest. "You should have done it. If you thought it was going to happen this soon." 

"No. . . I didn't want to. I thought I could save it for someone else. But that's gone now." Miroku gazed sadly at him. "Leave. It's going to happen soon, and Kagome would never forgive me if I took you with me." 

Inuyasha grabbed his arm. "No! I'm not leavi---" 

He was cut off by a kiss from the monk. Wide eyed, he gazed down at that tear streaked face, and relaxed into it. It wasn't so bad. 

And suddenly, he couldn't move. His eyes blinked open to see a spirit ward dangling between his eyes. "Miroku!" 

"That will keep you safe until I'm gone." Miroku sighed, brushing the hanyou's cheek. He bent down to retrieve his staff, but on second thought, left it. "Put that on my grave, please? It'll be obvious where it is." With that, the monk walked off. His ears could have been tricking him, as he was screaming for the monk to rip his stupid ward off, but he thought the monk might have whispered "Aishiteru." 

It was minutes later when there was a deafening noise in the direction the monk walked off in, and the ward on Inuyasha's forehead turned to ash.


	9. Siren (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha/Surprise

He never strayed very far, on the night of the new moon. . . but this night, it was different. It was like something was calling. . . waiting beyond the bushes. He waited until everyone was asleep, their eyes judging this weak form. He hated his human side. His senses were handicapped, and he couldn't run, or jump as he normally would, to get out of a trap. He gripped Tetsaiga, even though the sword would not transform for him, even were he in danger. 

There was a woman, singing by the lakeside, black hair unbound slipping out of her robes. Inuyasha blushed, but couldn't look away, entranced by her beauty. The slender line of her back dipped lower and lower as her round little tush came into view. The hanyou gulped. 

'And there in the darkness, he'll find me, and will come take me in his arms. . .' the beautiful voice sank slipping into inky black water. Inuyasha swallowed, and tried to sneak his way closer to the lake shore. 

'My fingers will play through his long hair, and I'll nibble on his delicate ears. . .' the figure was washing her chest now, but ever in the bushes, Inuyasha still couldn't see. Before he knew what he was doing, he was sliding out of his clothing, and quietly slinking into the lake behind her. There was something wrong with this, he knew. But he was human right now, and weak. She was just too beautiful. . . he had to see her face. 

He was within a foot of the beautiful woman, when he noticed small scars on her lily skin. Slowly, he reached out to touch them. 

'Those cuuuuute little doggy ears. . . ' Inuyasha froze. Doggy ears? 

'And then I'll seduce him and touch him and have my way with him! My Inuyasha!!!!' the voice crescendoed, and Inuyasha slowly back away. This was no woman. . . 

Jakotsu turned around, to head back to shore. And his eyes started to sparkle. "I. . . Inuyasha. . . you're here!" he exclaimed, surprise and joy lacing his voice. He looked down, and his voice dropped an audible octave. He smirked. "And you're NAKED." 

Inuyasha hated his human self even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . I can't believe I used the word 'tush'. WTF.


	10. First Time (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha/Surprise

Inuyasha glared at the boy leaning against the tree at the Higurashi family shrine. He'd seen him once before, at Kagome's school festival thing in that 'play', or whatever it was called. He snorted. The boy wasn't strong, or impressive in anyway. At least, not so much that he'd remember his name. 

The boy straightened and looked his way, smiling broadly. "Oh hello! You're one of Kagome's friends, aren't you? Funny clothes." he piped up, and the hanyou snarled. 

"What's so funny about 'em?!" He glared at the black clad boy. 

"Well, the hat doesn't really match all that red. . . you look like you popped out of the feudal era or something!" 

Inuyasha sweatdropped, ears twitching under the dumb hat Kagome forced him to wear while he was in this time. She had told him never to speak of his time while he was here too. Nearly impossible, what with her annoying grandfather and curious little brother. 

It was then he noticed the cones in the other boys hands, each brown cone was topped with a ball of pink sporting blue and green speckles. He frowned. It was melting. 

"What's that?!" 

The boy looked down. "I brought some ice cream for Kagome. . . I figured, when all other remedies fail, ice cream always makes me feel better." He shrugged smiling. 

"Well, she isn't here!" Inuyasha defended, wary of this boy. Could he be the reason she kept coming back? 

"Oh," The boy looked crestfallen, if only for a moment. "Well then, I guess you get the other one." 

Inuyasha stared dumbly at the now proffered cone, blinking in confusion. What the hell was he supposed to do with this ice cream stuff? 

The boys hand touched his, and the hanyou jerked. It was soft, smooth, warm. Nice, almost. He glanced up at the other boy's innocent face, which was smiling broadly now. 

"What's your name?" 

"Hojo." the other smiled. 

He accepted the cone with a lopsided grin, as strawberry ice cream dribbled down his hand. "Inuyasha."


	11. Stained (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miroku/Inuyasha angst

The hanyou scrubbed furiously at his clothes, arms, any exposed skin that he thought might have even come within millimeters of touching the innocent blood that had splattered on him. Quickly he jerked his head left and right, keeping in rhythm with his mad cleaning. 

_'I didn't/no/I couldn't have/why did this happen/I don't want to/BLOOD EVERYWHERE/it was an accident'_ His mind was racing, sick at the possibilities of what this meant. He wanted to be a full demon. . . but would this always happen? 

He screamed, angry that the flowing river could not take the stains that only he could see away. 

Miroku watched Inuyasha from the bushes, tears falling freely as he stared at the helpless boy. Inuyasha was crazed, half insane at this point, and he felt utterly helpless. 

He had told the hanyou not to let go of the sword. 

It was no one's fault that Sesshoumaru had managed to trick it away from his brother. 

Kagome should have known better, not to have run up to Inuyasha when he was. . . 

A gutteral sob tore through Inuyasha's throat, and the monk had to look away. It was the sound of someone whose heart was broken, whose soul was broken. 

Miroku knew Inuyasha would never be the same. That he'd never recover. 

That he'd never get to tell the hanyou exactly how he felt.


	12. The Meaning (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koga/Miroku

"So, what does this mean?" 

"What does what mean?" 

"All of. . " the figure gestured, ". . . this!" 

"I don't understand, mate." 

Miroku sighed in annoyance. "Like that! This mate stuff. . . I mean, we just. . ." 

Ice blue slits stared at him in the darkness. "Mated?" There was amusement in the wolf's tone. 

The monk glowered at those suddenly loving eyes. "Well, I guess that's what you demons call it. But, I mean, that was it, wasn't it?" 

Koga's eyes narrowed. "It? You are my mate, and we'll do it a lot more until the end of time." His eyes glowed with amusement and hunger, as he lovingly licked the side of Miroku's face. "Not to mention the many more before the night is through." 

The monk could feel the wolf's length swelling against his leg, and his own reacted as well. 

'Oh well,' he thought, 'I don't know what he means by this mating thing, but I'll go with it for now. . . besides,' he smirked, 'He's pretty damn good.' 

There was just one thing. 

"Koga?" 

"Yes mate?" 

"Can you tell your pack to stop watching?"


	14. Change In Plans (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miroku/Inuyasha

It was a perfect plan. Tonight, the monk mused, would be it. The night he'd been waiting for all his life. Not to mention he'd get his heir out of it too. He'd spent painstaking hours mixing herbs to make a lust potion potent enough to make his plans work. It seemed a little cruel to make it come down to this, but he needed an heir. That, and to get laid. He just hoped that Sango or whatever other girl would forgive him. 

He only needed to wait for Shippou to bring the lucky thing to him. . . 

~~~~~ 

Inuyasha grumbled. Why did he have to do this? Shippou had come to the girls telling them Miroku was planning something naughty. They in turn rold Inuyasha to go tell him off for them. Why couldn't they just do it themselves? he came closer to the abandoned shrine the monk had been meditating at the last couple of days, or so he said. Ready to get this over with, Inuyasha burst in the door, and was greeted by sensual candlelight, a spicy smell tickling his senses, and a very naked, shocked monk. 

"What are you doing here?" Miroku demanded. "Where's Sango, or-" 

The monk couldn't say another word, as the smell of the herbs overtook the hanyou's senses. Inuyasha was on top of him in a heartbat, eyes crazy with lust. Miroku tried to push the hanyou off to no avail, as Inuyasha's demon blood made him stronger. The monk cursed as a soft, wet, pink tongue flicked out of Inuyasha's mouth and started to taste his honeyed skin. Maybe rubbing the herbs on himself wasn't such a great idea. . . but then, the hanyou licked lower. 

Miroku grinned, giving in. Who needed an heir when there was a hot demon to screw?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . wow. I just. . . this is so bad. I don't even think Miroku would be willing to use a spell to get someone to sleep with him. He's a lot more conscientious than that.


	15. Completion (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miroku/Inuyasha?

Inuyasha's skin was softer than the monk could have ever dreamed. Miroku reveled in it, caressing, stroking, teasing every inch of the hanyou's body. Inuyasha himself was making the most delightful moans, small and shaky with pleasure. Each noise made the monk plunge harder into that silken body. 

The hanyou seemed to beg for more, instinctively tightening around his length, grinding back against the monk's assault. Panting heavily, he gazed adoringly at the writhing hanyou underneath him. Leaves from the forest floor had worked their way into his long tresses. Bending down, he openly kissed Inuyasha, probing around fangs. The moans into his mouth increased his pace, and he soon felt Inuyasha's climax shoot hot and sticky onto his stomach. the sensation sent him over the edge as he in turn came, calling out the hanyou's name. 

Hours later, they were snuggled in an embrace, and Miroku had never felt more complete in his life. But something was wrong. . . Inuyasha hadn't said a word his entire time with the monk. And he had to admit, he was acting too innocent and quiet for himself. . . 

He absentmindedly started to pick leaves out of Inuyasha's hair, and those yellow eyes flew open. "NO! Don-" 

But it was too late. The leaf that had been binding the tanuki's magic into the form of Inuyasha dissipated, leaving a very embarrassed Hachi, and a bewildered Miroku. The monk tried to find words for several moments, but none came. Hachi scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, how else was I to get you to take interest in me?"


	16. Stuck (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koga/Miroku

Miroku clenched his teeth, glaring over his shoulder. "What now, wolf?" 

The wolf in question looked sheepish, but being the prince of wolves, he turned his head so the monk couldn't see the worry etched on his face. "What do you mean?" 

The monk blushed furiously. "You're. . . still. . ." the monk wiggled his ass a little, and the wolf whimpered, pride failing, "In me." 

"GRRRRR. . . don't you think I can tell?" 

"Well, get the hell off of me!" The monk tried to pull away, but the wolf yelped in pain, grimacing. They were definitely stuck together. 

"Don't do that!" 

"Why not? I didn't ask for this!" Miroku slammed his warded fist against a tree. At first, Koga's touch had been pleasurable; but this, this was just crazy. 

The wolf blushed and looked away at that. He hadn't asked for it either, nor had he asked to go into mating season early. It wasn't his fault that the first person he came across had been the monk. Masturbating in a field full of wildflowers, no less. The sight had been. . . well. Enough to get him in this position. 

. . . the truth was, he was full of new emotions for the monk, thoughts he'd never had about anyone before, not even Kagome. Thoughts that made him tremble. . . 

"Are you okay back there?" Miroku asked, voice laced with a hint of concern. "You're shaking." 

"Am not!" 

"Are too." 

"Grrrrr. . . ." 

There was silence for a moment. Koga stared at Miroku's smooth shoulder, realizing that once they were parted, what business would the monk want with him? 

He decided then. 

"Yo. . . Houshi." 

"Call me Miroku. What is it?" 

Koga turned Miroku's chin to face him. "You're my mate now." 

The monk's eyes went wide before Koga claimed his lips with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My honest to Gawd WTF original end notes:
> 
> This is going off of the idea that well, dogs, when they do it, the male's hooey gets a big knot in the end to help the lil' spermies make there way for the baby stuff. So, that's what's goin' on.


	17. Mercy (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiten/Miroku

"Do you really think you can beat me, little priest?" The demon grinned down at Miroku, flying high above him. Miroku grimaced. Why did his opponent have to be so. . . handsome? At least his robes were hiding the fact that he found the Thunder Brother arousing. 

"Of course I can! Kaazana!" His hand instinctively ripped his ward off and everything within range started to get sucked in, including Hiten. 

"You think that will save you? Ha!" The demon used the winds to propel himself closer to the monk, only to jump over him, and land behind him at the last moment. Miroku cursed, quickly sheathing the wind tunnel to turn and face the braided man. 

He was seconds too late. Hiten grabbed him by the throat and glared at him. "Too late, little priest! You're. . ." Suddenly he sniffed and gave Miroku a quizzical look. Miroku was confused, until the demon pressed up against him, and his arousal was made obvious. 

Hiten leered at him, and rubbed suggestively against him. "Well, little priest, I must say I am flattered. . ." 

In a matter of seconds, Hiten's hand was wrapped firmly around the monk's manhood, stroking swiftly. Miroku cried out as he came, staring at the demon still holding him by the throat. 

He was released, and the monk could only gaze up at Hiten, who was grinning widely at him, and licking the priest's seed off of his hand. 

"Until next time, little priest." he intoned, sucking on a finger and turning to walk away. 

Miroku blinked out of his shock, angrily calling after the retreating demon. "What was all that?!" 

The demon grinned over his shoulder, stride never faltering. "That? Consider it an act of mercy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original end notes:
> 
> This is before Miroku met up with Inuyasha, and ya know, Hiten bit the dust.


	18. Amusing (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miroku/Sesshoumaru

The sun beat down on the sandy shore of the lake, deliciously warm upon the monk's fair skin. Miroku lay on his back, eyes closed against the bright rays, completely relaxed. It was nice to have a moment alone to himself, as it rarely happened these days. So rarely in fact, he hadn't gotten around to fulfilling his own needs with the girls, Shippou, and Inuyasha traveling with him. 

Nonchalantly, he teasingly stroked his way down his toned body, robes forgotten and drying out in a nearby tree. he reached the area he wanted and slowly moved his fingers against it, as he stiffened in his own palm. His fingers started out slowly, then gained momentum with a primitive speed that left the monk gasping for breath, upon the edge of climax, when a twig snapped behind him. Miroku whirled. 

Sesshoumaru stood there in his gleaming white glory, a look of amusement, the first Miroku had ever seen, chiseled in his usually stone features. The monk started to get up, call for help, when the demon turned on his heel, and walked off just as quietly as he had come. 

The monk frowned. What in the name of Buddha had that been about? He thought about the demon lord, and his frown slightly turned into a smirk, as he turned back to the task at hand. 

At least he had something to think about now.


	19. Coming to Conclusions (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miroku/Surprise

Oh shit. 

That was the first thought that crossed the monk's mind that morning. He had awoken with a terrible hangover, covered in a light mist. He was sleeping in a field? And then he felt stirring behind him. And, realizing with a gulp, IN HIM. Miroku stared over his shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of whoever he let so close, but all he could see were disheveled strands of black hair. 

A million thoughts flashed through his mind, all of them dirty. Was it Inuyasha? No. . . the hanyou's human form was only seen at night, during the new moon, and neither applied at the moment. Thought the thought of the dog demon crying out in pleasure underneath his touch was a nice one. 

But he was on bottom here. 

He could feel the others hand softly resting upon his groin to which Miroku blushingly realized he was starting to react to. It could be Koga. . . he could see the wolf prince in his mind forcefully grabbing the monk and bending him down in the field assaulting him with wave after wave of ecstasy. . . but this hand wasn't clawed, like the wolf's. 

It seemed he didn't have to wait very long to find out, as he felt a new sensation: the other starting to grow hard within him. He couldn't help but whimper a little, as the hand came to life and softly stroked at his erection. 

"Awake, lover?" a soft voice purred in his ear, a decidedly sinister voice. The monk's heart dropped to his stomach as he contemplated the impossible. . . Naraku? 

Before he could worry more on this, the other plunged into him, deeply, hard, and relentless. That hand slid along his shaft teasing him to the point of climax, until, shuddering he came. He felt the other release as well, chuckling softly, and withdrawing. Miroku spun, ready to face the monster- 

. . . and was greeted by Jakotsu, smirking evilly and licking the monk's seed from his hand. 

"You know," the undead warrior proclaimed, "You really shouldn't drink so much. You never know who'll you'll end up with."


	20. Quiet (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise/Miroku

Soft fingers slid along his spine, almost eliciting a moan from the demon, but a firm hand pressed against his mouth. Miroku gazed up into piercing blue orbs, who motioned towards the bedrolls with silently slumbering figures. Yes, this little game had to be kept quiet or else the girls would hear. The monk pressed his lips back against the demon's in a fervor, tongue quietly working intricate patterns, as the other slowly slid his robe from his shoulders. 

A clawed hand reached lower, and Miroku had to bite his lip to keep from squeaking out at the sensation. Blood was licked from his bruised lip, and the demon stroked lower-- 

"AAAAAAH!" The silence was broken. "Perverted Houshi! What the Hell are you doing with that wimpy wolf?!" 

Neither he nor Koga had even stopped to think about where Inuyasha was, but now, as the shocked Hanyou's gaze, and the sleepy, shocked gazes of his other roused companions, Miroku couldn't help but think that next time, they'd have to go back to the wolf demon's den.


	21. Captive (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naraku/Miroku

His screams were muffled- the gag tore at the corners of his mouth and muted the frightened and angered sounds. Naraku smiled to himself. Why hadn't he done this sooner? With the boy's father even? 

The grandfather had been amusing, years ago. Naraku had disguised himself until the point of climax, then basked in the shock and realization that spread through the young monk's body. Then he'd ripped the Kazaana in the human's hand, he noted with pride, forever interlacing the family's destiny with his own. 

Furious tears crisscrossed paths down the monk's blushing cheeks, blue eyes shimmering with hatred. It only made the demon harder. 

"Houshi. . ." he cooed, "You're better off here to play with me. You'd never find anyone to bear your heir anyway." The demon teased the monk's buttocks with a clawed finger, and Miroku squirmed uncomfortably. Naraku smiled, remembering why he'd never gone after Miroku's father. 

"Besides, I don't think you'd want to. . . you seem to gaze a lot more fondly at men than women." 

The monk's eyes widened in alarm, and Naraku grinned even wider. "I think you've only ever wanted a man to touch this." 

Miroku bucked fearfully as the demon wrapped skilled fingers around his shaft. "Do not worry, Houshi, I will be gentle." 

Softly, he started to suckle at it, taking every precaution to make it as good for the human as possible. Soon, the monk's terrified cries turned to muffled moans of pleasure. 

Naraku grinned as the monk came in his mouth, licking the seed from the tip as the monk started to cry harder. 'It might be fun to make you love me, little monk. What would your friends think of that?' Deftly, he untied the gag, and enveloped Miroku in a sweet, salty kiss, that the human slowly gave in to. 'Hmmph. I win.'


	22. Just For Now (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jakotsu/Miroku

"You're really very sexy, do you know that?" The saccharine sweet voice whispered in his ears, as he crinkled his nose in disgust. His companion smelled like sweet flowers. . . and blood. Angrily he gazed up into Jakotsu's amused eyes, fearful of the admiration in them. 

"What do you want from me? Don't you have some thing for Inuyasha, zombie?" The monk spat, totally embarrassed that he had been led away by the most flaming member of the Shichinintai, and captured, to have who knew what done to him. The feminine boy clucked his tongue and batted his eyelashes at the monk. 

"Now, now, Houshi, you and I know that he's a hard one to catch, right?" Miroku stiffened uncomfortably at the teasing tone in the dead man's voice. 

"What do you mean?" he demanded, as Jakotsu absentmindedly brushed a black strand of hair away from the bound monk's face. 

"Oh, I've seen the way you look at him. . ." the warrior sensually stroked a finger down Miroku's cheek. "That look screams of darkness and touching and heated moans. . ." his hand trailed down the monk's robe and playfully tweaked a nipple. Miroku cried out, a sharp burst of anger, and arousal. Jakotsu smirked. 

"And so what if I do? What's it to you?" Miroku panted angrily, trying to deny to himself that the Shichinintai was in fact a very beautiful man. 

"Because Houshi," Jakotsu purred, "You and I both deserve a chance to relieve a little tension." His painted fingernails reached down to cup the swelling cloth that covered Miroku's manhood. Immediately, the monk's eyes widened in indignation, ready to yell, scream, anything. . . and Jakotsu claimed his mouth. 

And he tasted good. 

And Miroku thought, perhaps, this wasn't such a bad deal, at least until they finished their pleasurable time together, and became enemies once more.


	23. The Slap (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miroku/Inuyasha

The slap resounded through the forest, startling slumbering birds in a nearby tree to take flight on the early misty morning. All was calm for another second, as if the sharp noise had never happened. And then: 

"You stupid perverted monk! What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" The defiant, enraged voice of Inuyasha demanded with a slightly higher pitch than normal. He glared angrily at the monk, growling softly as he backed away on all fours. 

Miroku, the monk in question, was ruefully rubbing his tender cheek, and the sleep from his eyes. "Ouch! You didn't have to smack me that hard, Inuyasha!" He grumbled, nonchalantly passing the moment off. 

It only infuriated the hanyou more. 

"Of course I did! You were. . . You were. . ." The hanyou growled, even though a tomato red blush was creeping across his cheeks. He could still feel the spot where the monk had been groping his rear, all too well. 

The monk chuckled nervously, holding his hands up in defense. How was he going to talk his way out of this one? "Hey, I didn't mean to grab you there. By all means, I thought you were Sango. . . or Kagome. . ." 

If Inuyasha were any angrier, Miroku swore he could have turned full youkai. 

"WHAT?! Why you lecherous freak!" Balled fists trembled at Inuyasha's sides, and he could feel every vein in his face twitch with anger. The monk hadn't even known who he was grabbing?! 

Miroku let it slide, rubbing his stinging cheek. "Hey, a guy's gotta keep trying. My heir's not gonna make itself." He looked away, masking his face in a decidedly bored expression with the topic. He really hadn't thought that one simple grope would lead to all this. . . 

Inuyasha looked like he was going to explode, as he stood there, ripping the monk apart in his mind. The monk had groped him, which he didn't ask for, or want in the first place, and now it was okay because it was for one of the girls?! 

The silence stretched on forever, until Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.."You're disgusting!" He snarled before he stalked off. In all truth, and he was ashamed to admit it, hell, even think it, that he had liked the feel of the monk's hand upon his -he blushed- ass. Not that he'd ever admit it aloud. Or give Miroku the satisfaction of knowing. Or even think of it again. Hell no. No way. Not ever. 

The hanyou let out a frustrated sigh, leaning against a tree. Dammit. 

Back at the campsite, Miroku smiled sadly, stroking his reddened cheek. At least the hanyou had touched him. Even though he knew Inuyasha would never feel the same way about him, he could revel in a stinging slap brought about by little white lies, and a wayward hand.

**Author's Note:**

> In Japan, girls don't give candy on Valentines Day, they do on White Day. And they probably don't have Sweethearts. . . OTL


End file.
